


Wedding Bells

by Strawberrybixth



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Musical References, Olivia and Robin are besties, Royal Wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybixth/pseuds/Strawberrybixth
Summary: Robin and Chrom are finally getting married with all their friends and family. Warning: I added myself as the priest. Shenanigans insue.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Liz | Lissa/Maribelle
Kudos: 5





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S A WEDDING YALL SO CLAP YOUR HANDS! BOYS IN THE HOUSE AND THESE BOYS CAN DANCE! RAISE THE ROOF IN PRAISE OF THEM! RING OUT THE WEDDING BELLS GIVE ME AMEN!  
OK that's enough of that.

"Omigosh you look soooooooo adorable!" Lissa almost whined seeing her almost-brother-in-law.  
Lissa, Robin, Olivia and Emmeryn were all in a dressing room preparing for the wedding. When Chrom and Robin talked about it they decided to chose their closest female friends and closest male friends to be the groomates and 'bridesmaids' "Adorable is not the word I'd use, however you look absolutely stunning Robin." Emmeryn stated calmly trying to stay professional, she was also incredibly excited but she decided to hide it for the sake of publicity. "I-I-I'd have to agree, you look beautiful." Olivia said as she brushed her hair into a braided updo. All three of girls taking the 'bridemaids' traditional place were wearing floor-length dark blues dresses and had their hair braided. Lissa also had a blue flower in her hair. "I'd say the same to you three, I'm highly thankful that you agreed to do this for Chrom and I." Robin said as he looked in the mirror.  
He was absolutely gorgeous, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a white lace trim and a dark blue tie. His hair was slightly more tidy than usual as Lissa had given up halfway through citing that it was too hard to tidy. "Are you ready to become my brother in law?!" Lissa said as the skirt of her dress almost puffed up. "Ready as i'll ever be."

****  
"Gods Frederick, I'm so nervous!" Chrom said, having a minor panic attack. "What exactly are you scared about, you've planned everything out, you're literally marrying the tactican." Frederick had stated before helping Chrom with his hair. "I know, but what if something goes wrong, what if the priest messes something up!" Chrom said beginning to calm down as he tried to 'straighten' up. "The priest is fine."Frederick said as he patted him on the back." Are you ready for the wedding?"  
Frederick asked as Chrom gave a stern nod."Ready as i'll ever be." Chrom said as he turned his head to see his daughters deep in conversation about the wedding and the after party. "We're finally to officially sisters!" Morgan said pumping her fist up into the air. Lucina looked at her with a blank face. "What exactly do you mean, we're already official sisters." Lucina asked as Morgan cheerily snapped back. "Not us, the non-future ones in the castle. They're finally going to be related by law!" Morgan said patting herself on the head. "Ahhh…" Lucina said, breathing. 

****  
"Dear Gods is that the time, we're going to be late!" Maribelle said as her carriage was being loaded with the other Shepherds who weren't in the 'bridal' party. "Why are we worried about the wedding… It would be far better if it was myself and Robin…" Tharja commented earning herself a slap from Sully. "This is our friends wedding be nice." Sully retorted earning a nod from Stahl and some of the other shepherds. "I'm just excited, Chrom's getting married!" Sumia said as she sat down, crossing her legs to be slightly more comfortable. "We just need to remember, we're here for our friends, not because we want to steal one of the men in question for ourselves!" Stahl said, seemingly the only person other than Sumia who was just happy to witness a wedding, the rest were probably there for the alcohol. Time passed by with indistinct chatter and soon they arrived at the Cathedral of Ylisse, all of the shepherds on board soon got off and filled into the wedding venue in the rows reserved for them.

Chrom was at the front talking to Frederick. "Time seems to be moving rather slowly currently..." Chrom had said before the 'Wedding March' had started playing on the organ. Frederick had stuffed tissues into Chrom's pocket without anyone noticing except Chrom, they would come in handy later. He turned around to see his daughters, Morgan and Lucina throwing petals around the Aisle, Lissa and Olivia coming through in a pair, Lissa heading to her spot next to Maribelle and Olivia taking her spot near the front across from Frederick and finally the love of his life being lead down the aisle by Emmeryn. After they had gotten to the front Emmeryn nodded at Robin as she left to sit down.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today, to bless the union of Chrom and Robin." The Priest had said in a somewhat sing-song voice. "Dearlybelovedwearegatherdheretodaytoblesstheunionofchromandrobin." Three members of the Clergy had said ridiculously quickly. "Thank you Choir." The priest answered and the congregation had mixed reactions, some were peeved but more were laughing their head off. The Priest quietened down the noise by slamming a table next to her. "Now, if anyone has a reason why this union should not take place, let them speak now or they forever hold their peace!" The Priest said with a strange emphasis on the word 'peace'. It was absolutely silent. "Good! Now Chrom, I'm aware you have written your own vows for Robin, may you please recite them now." The priest said calmly as Chrom cleared his throat. "Sometimes we don't see things eye to eye but the only thing that matters is that you are at my side, what if I could promise more to make sure you are adored, and at the end of the day, there are better places to sleep than in a ditch." Chrom said breaking his formal tone to make a joke about how he met Robin, causing Robin to cry and laugh at the same time as he removed a tissue from his breast-pocket and dried his tears." With that I ask the crucial question." The priest had started before stopping to dry her own tears quickly. "Robin. Do you pledge to love and cherish Chrom for the rest of your days and take him as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "Chrom. Do you pledge to love and cherish Robin for the rest of your days and take him as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "It's my absolute pleasure to pronounce you husbands. You may seal your union with a kiss." Not a moment after Chrom pulled Robin in for a kiss most of the people in attendance begun cheering as one of the choristers in the back yelled at them to get a room but neither Chrom or Robin cared. *Time skip brought to you by the people of Ylisse celebrating* When the newlywed couple arrived at the tavern they booked they were surprised to see that the table set aside for wedding gifts was overflowing with gifts and that nobody wondered where they had been. "Robin!" Olivia said as she ran up to hug her best friend. "I'm so happy for you!" Olivia said as she attack hugged Robin and immediately pulled away right after and went back to her anxious self. "I'm going to leave you be now, I don't want to intrude on your precious time with Chrom so.... goodbye." Olivia said as she waved back and went to have some wine with Panne. Soon enough a couples dance was called and apparently it was only Lissa and Maribelle and the married couple in question. Chrom swept Robin up into a waltz as they both tried to get the steps correct, in the end, Robin ended up leading the waltz because of his lessons from Olivia. Lissa and Maribelle were doing much better, they danced in sync and let the music take them away, at the end Maribelle lowered Lissa down and kissed her on the cheek. That wasn't much of a surprise to Chrom, he knew that they were engaged but Robin begun to freak out internally, he just didn't know. And that was a day and night forever on the Shepherds mind... Lissa and Maribelle's is soon and nobody can wait.


End file.
